


We won't be Christmas cakes

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Day 3- AriSaki, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Uo and Hana talk about Christmas, Tohru, and their possible future.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	We won't be Christmas cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set near the end of season 2 of the anime and contains no spoilers if you've watched it all. It ties into my Day 1 Advent story. I'm thinking that a few of the stories are going to be set that year.

"Do you have to work, Tohru-kun?" Saki gently asked while pulling a candy cane out of the personalized stocking her friend brought into school.  
"Yes, but I only have a short day today." Tohru carefully placed the stocking from her best friends into her bag. "Most of the workers wanted to have an early finish for Christmas."  
"Man, I wish I didn't have to work," grumbled Arisa while squeezing her stocking. "The restaurant is going to be swamped today."  
"Yes. I can feel the waves of couples today. It's positively stifling." Saki sucked on the candy cane as she pondered the waves around her.  
Arisa grinned. "So, Tohru, do you have any plans for the evening with the Prince or Carrots?"  
"Um, no," squeaked Tohru. "Yuki-kun has a Student Council activity, and Kyo-kun is training at the dojo today. I'm going to cook dinner when I get home."  
"What! You shouldn't have to cook on Christmas! Get Carrots to bring something home!"  
"Yes. I think I will stop and pick up some food on my way home. Perhaps I will accompany you to work, Uo-chan," mused Saki as she finished her candy cane.  
"No surprise there. You never stop eating. Where do you keep it all, Hana-chan?" Arisa smirked at her friend before turning to Tohru with a concerned expression. "Seriously, Tohru. Take a night off. You do so much for those guys. You deserve a break."  
Tohru shook her head. "I can't do that. They've already done so much for me. Taking care of things in the house is the least I can do to repay them." She waved as she walked out the door to head to work. Arisa and Saki followed close behind, turning away from Tohru soon after the school gate.

"I'm worried about Tohru. I think she's been pushing herself too hard. She seems more spaced out than usual lately."  
"Her waves have been more agitated since she returned from the summer break. But I can't figure out what happened."  
Arisa grinned. "Isn't it obvious? It's got to have something to do with Kyon. He's been even more obvious with his mooning over her."  
Saki shivered. "It's terrible. And his waves are so chaotic."  
"Chaotic? What do you mean?"  
"I can't explain any of their waves. There's something not quite human about them. And Kyon's are the most unusual in that way. It's like there's something more with him than the others. And his feelings are all over the place. He obviously cares about Tohru-kun, but he's also filled with terror. His waves constantly fluctuate between the extremes. It's unsettling."  
"So long as he doesn't hurt Tohru," Arisa punched her hand at the thought. "Hey, what about the Prince? Last year, we were trying to figure out which of them liked Tohru. Do you have a better idea now?"  
"He definitely cares about her, but he's not in love with her. It's honestly a relief."  
"Yeah," nodded Arisa. "Tohru would never be able to handle both of them being in love with her. She's freak out about the thought of hurting one of them. At least she likes the one that likes her."  
Saki nodded. "I wish she'd open up. Her waves are actually similar to Kyon's in that matter. Something is stopping her from admitting her feelings, and it's adding to her chaos."  
"They need to get their acts together." Arisa sighed. "It would be nice for one of us to be in a normal relationship."  
"Still no sign of the mysterious Kureno-san?"  
"No. I'm thinking it just might not be meant to be. But that doesn't make it less annoying. How about you? Are you really interested in Kyo's dad?"  
"He is handsome." Saki smiled. "And it is enjoyable to watch Kyon squirm when I talk about him."  
"That's more like it! Kyon's the best to tease!" They walked past a bakery, and Arisa looked at the display. "Oh. They still have Christmas cake."  
"I think I'll go in and buy a piece."  
"I can bring you one after work, Hana-chan."  
"Then that will be my second."  
Arisa waited for Saki to return with the boxed slice of cake. "I seriously don't know where you put it. Hey, do you think we're going to end up like a Christmas cake?"  
"I'm sure you'll find your Kureno-san or someone else who's acceptable. As for me, it's a possibility." Saki eyed the slice in the box.  
"Come on, Hana-chan. Don't be so gloom and doom on Christmas! Tell you what, let's make a deal. If we're still single when we're 25, we'll get together."  
Saki nodded. "That would be acceptable to me. It would be nice to have an attractive partner who understands me. But you must not turn down a relationship just for my sake. Your happiness is what matters."  
Arisa teared up and hugged Saki. "You're the best. I'm sure you'll find someone who makes you happy." She rubbed her eyes as they approached her restaurant. "I've got to go. It was great walking with you. I'll bring you some cake later. Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas to you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a saying in Japan that single women are like Christmas cake because no one wants them after the 25th. I don't agree with it at all, but that's what Saki and Arisa are referring to.


End file.
